1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circuit device for phasing an oscillator, which comprises a multivibrator having a transistor pair with their emitters coupled through a capacitor.
2. Description of Related Art
Voltage-controlled oscillators, or VCO's, are widely employed in a number of electronic apparatus, particularly for modulating and de-modulating RF signals.
In most instances, such oscillators are implemented, as integrated circuits, with RC multivibrators wherein the capacitor charge current is varied in response to a control pulse.
A typical example of a device of this kind is described, for example, in "Analysis and Design of Analog Integrated Circuits", pages 590-593, published by Wiley, 1977.
A requisite with such devices is an ability to stop the oscillation at a selected time, to then re-start it in a known pre-determined state of phasing.
No prior art approach has been known which can fill this demand.